User blog:Xelistren/Wiki Hide and Seek
Introduction Greetings, fellow wiki user! The BSS Wiki Staff have decided to host a Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki Hide & Seek (BSSWHS for short) tournament! All information and rules can be found below. In this tournament, there will be 5 players (that will be chosen based on how many points they earned) that head to a H&S round and they each take a turn hiding. If there is a tie for the final 5 places, rules for the tie-breaker will be given. In each round, there will be 1 seeker, 4 hiders, and 1 supervisor. This will begin on July 8th. Announcements The first rounds has been called. The finalist are listed at the bottom. Utilize the BSS Wiki Discord to determine the Final Match Rules 1. No hiding with insta killers. This includes places like the White Tunnel and the Werewolf Cave. However, you are allowed to be on top of the Werewolf Cave. 2. No hiding outside of the map. 3. No arguing when found. 4. Once found, you must wait at the hives until either everyone is found or the seeker runs out of time (10 minutes) to find everyone else. 5. Max of 3 rounds as seeker and 15 rounds as hider for scoring. 6. No night-exclusive spots, such as the Diamond Room. 7. Standard size avatars only. You can't be big or small to gain an unfair advantage 8. You must have at least 25 bees. 9. You must be above the green ground of the map. 10. Areas that can be reached through glitches/exploits aren't allowed. (For example, glitching through the glass wall in the Blue Maze would not be allowed.) 11. You are not allowed to claim your hive. 12. Areas that are off limits: Ant Challenge, 30 Bee Gate (or anything past it), Cloud Obby, Lava Obby, and the Gummy Bear's Lair. 13. Before beginning the round, DM (in discord) or whisper the supervisor your location. 14. You are not allowed to move during the challenge. 15. The seeker will begin in the Gummy Bear's Lair and must wait for EVERYBODY, (including the supervisor) to be ready in order to start seeking. If the seeker DOES NOT have Goo Hotshot (since you need that to get in Gummy Bear's Lair), the seeker will alternatively start in the Lava Obby (around 3-4 jumps in). When all the hiders are ready, the seeker has to reset and start seeking. 16. Hiders will wear the Pouch, seekers will wear the Elite Barrel, and supervisiors will wear the Porcelain Port-O-Hive. This is to make it easy to tell whom is whom. 17. Supervisors may participate, however they are not allowed to supervise their own matches. 18. No teaming up or giving out other people's locations. Failure to follow these rules may result in a disqualification for this tournament. Scoring Seeker: *1 point per person found. *3 extra points for finding everyone. Hider: *3 points for not being found. Supervisors #OldLuckEE. #Olphium. (first day only) #Manylce (first week of July only). #RolledOut34 (first day only) #Gumdrop #GalaxyGourmet (mon & tues only) #JesseTheBeast1 Participants #JesseTheBeast1. #PeytonGE. #Luckyflower05. #Delson4. #midnight_light000001 #DvH2. #TheblackcatnoxAJ. #Thunderlightningwing. #Clanink3434xyz #dallen05. #TinkaEnCarmen. #dumdumlolio. #nguynguy123. #Itsphantomgamer. #Demraw. #5432wert2. #robloxzebest. #syrus_drayton682. #Halfasausage. #Ethanthegreat. #MatchLovingSenseRoblox. #marcus_theengine. #GalaxyGourmet. #LeslieTheGarnetFairy. #TC_PUPPYPLAYZ. #Strike078. #BradZillaKilla123 #Labanatan #ejchristopherjohnson #Shadow109109 #TheFakeDanTDM2017 #Pokebrodude #OjbrosGO #Guest_Gl1tche #Lavender_5454 #Ninjakitty505 #Ripurlife #HarisHero #orbboy999 #Hardcorewolfmaster #TriggertheRageBee #awesomenessman768 #stylishgirlie639 #constructo555 #jxgronow #Its_KoolBro #epicalexsong #JuztHoney #trigra10 #SunnStarlite #DoItWyd Finalist #PeytonGE at 28 #DvH2 at 25 #dallen05 at 22 #Trigra10 at 15 #JesseTheBeest at 11 Rewards *The top 5 people who get the most points get the exclusive medal. *The Winner will get a second medal (as shown below) That is a one of a kind medal. *All Supervisors will get an exclusive medal *The Rank 2 & 3 players will get an exclusive medal Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Event